My soul to find
by lastlife
Summary: A new chance... A new life... A new world... A new love...


"I'm so…sorry, Kuroro."

"Ssh, don't talk. You'll be fine, you'll be just fine."

"No….This is how it's supposed to be…It's better this way."

"Why didn't you dodge. I thought you'd-. Don't you want your revenge? Live at least for that."

"I can't help….but hate you….but…I also….love you…...I can't kill you….Kuroro."

"So you thought you'd make me kill you instead! You need to live Kurapika. I need you to live!"

"If only… it was…different. Maybe….we…could have been ...happy."

"NO. You are NOT dying. Hang on, you can get through this."

"Ku..ro..ro...please don't take my eyes. Promise me..."

"Kurapika..."

"PROMISE ME!"

"I promise."

"AAAH! Don't run so fast...Just hold me...like this...for a while."

"No, you'll be fine. Please, hang on."

"I wish...it was...different. That you hadn't killed my tribe...then I wouldn't have...wanted revenge. Then we- oh!"

"Ssh, it's alright. Please, I'll get help. A doctor..."

"It's okay. This is...how it's meant to be , Kuroro."

"Don't die, Kurapika. I can't lose you. I love you."

"Love you, too. Always will. Maybe...in another life...we could be...together...normal..."

"No, Kurapika..."

"Goodbye."

"KURAPIKA!"

* * *

In another world...

He seldom dreamed. Even on the rare occasions that he did, he never remembered them. At least not with such excruciating detail.

He tossed around on his bed, trying to make sense of the weird dream that he'd just woken up from. Tried to make sense of the way he'd felt, tried to make sense of the young blond with the beautiful, blue-green eyes. An image flashed in his mind, showing the same breathtaking, effeminate face with vivid red eyes instead of blue. Who was he?

After taking a deep breath and repeating over and over to himself that it was just a dream, he managed to fall into a fitful sleep, with the image of an angelic face in his mind and the words ' I love you.', spoken with fervor and desperation in his head.

When Lucian Carmichael woke up in the morning, all he could remember of the dream was a pair of startling aquamarine eyes and the words 'I love you'.

She woke to the sound of her alarm clock; the sound unusually high and irritating in her ears. Which was strange considering the fact she always woke to the sound of the same clock on every day. She turned it off and remained on her bed, despite being wide awake. The reason was that her mind was occupied by that dream. Or what little she could remember of it.

A name, both familiar and unfamiliar at the same time came to her lips. Kuroro. Who was Kuroro? It was a strange name, one she'd never heard before. Yet a part of her felt like she'd known it forever.

Aside from the enigmatic name, all she could remember of the dream was the sensation of a pair of strong hands holding her as she...as she did what? She could recall a pair of abysmal black eyes boring into her and shivered for some reason. One thing she knew for sure was that the dream was sad. So sad. Even remembering bits and pieces of it made her chest tighten.

With a shake o her head, Catalea Sage got out of her bed and proceeded to the bathroom of her luxurious apartment, trying to ignore the strange sensations the dream brought upon her.

* * *

The next day...

Lucian absently fingered the birthmark on his forehead as he lounged in the comfortable chair. His bookstore, named Ysabeau, was unusually empty. He had a pretty good collection of books and the store had a classy look, so a lack of customers was generally not a problem. Today, though, was an exception.

Usually, he'd appreciate the solitude, but right now, being alone pulled his mind to a certain, blurry dream and a disconcertingly clear image of a pair of aquamarine eyes. Eyes that he was sure he'd never seen before. It would be impossible to forget those radiant orbs.

He heard the front door opening (finally!) and arranged his bangs so that they covered his birthmark. An inverted cross smack in the middle of one's forehead was not exactly inconspicuous. He had gone to great lengths to obscure it while he was a thief.

Plastering a disarming, but fake smile on his face, Lucian looked up at his customer, and froze.

How could someone look so heart wrenchingly familiar and absolutely alien at the same time? Lucian knew that he had never seen this woman before, so then, why did it feel as if he had been waiting for her for a long, long time? He did not know. Furthermore, he did not care! He could barely think against the onslaught of emotions that assailed him at the sight of the blonde angel before him.

With beautiful, golden hair that tantalizingly brushed her shoulders, a smooth expanse of creamy skin and a delicate build, she looked every bit like an angel. And those eyes...he knew those eyes. They were the sight that haunted his dreams as well as his waking hours. Then, there was the phantom memory of gazing into those aquamarine orbs countless times before! A name escaped his lips in a faint whisper,

"Kurapika."

* * *

A/N: Looks familiar? This is a modified, one-shot version of my multi chapter fic 'My soul to find'. I have decided not to continue that one because I just know that I will fuck it up if I continue. So...how do you like this one. It leaves the rest of their 'reunion' to your imagination.


End file.
